Lessons for Life (and Death and Love and Birth and Peace and War)
by AzureEmerald
Summary: With the Cluster bubbled and the planet safe, the Crystal Gems begin to settle back into their standard routine. Peridot is curious to continue learning about her new allies and their unique way of life on Earth, despite enduring thoughts of betrayal to both her Diamond and to her former home planet. Various oneshots focusing on Peridot, Steven, and the Gems. [CURRENTLY EDITING]
1. Nightmares

_A/N: So, this is another story I want to give some focus. It probably won't be as angsty as my other stories (Iridescent) but it may have some moments here and there. This one is going to be mostly fluff, I'm hoping. Enjoy everyone!_

 _Another thing to note, the full title is supposed to be Lessons for Life (and Death and Love and Birth and Peace and War) on the Planet Earth. FF wouldn't let me fit the whole thing, so I just wanted to clarify._

 _Status Update:_ _1/30/2017 - Made some minor edits and grammar corrections. I also edited the interactions between Steven and Peridot towards the end of the chapter. I dunno, rereading it, Peridot came across as a bit... infantilized to me, so I made some changes in order to fix that because I really try to avoid that sort of thing. I'll also be doing the same thing for the second chapter._

 _Chapter Summary: In which Peridot learns about a favorite nightly ritual of human beings, and is unfortunate enough to experience one of its more unpleasant aspects._

* * *

"I don't understand how you can deal with having to go into stasis like this every night." Peridot stated as she observed her half-Gem companion from atop his television set. Steven was currently busying himself with fluffing a few extra pillows. He had already changed into his 'banana pajamas,' at least that was what Peridot seemed to remember him calling them. Some sort of sleepwear, though she could not quite understand the logic behind having apparel reserved specifically for the purpose of… well, nothing really. Steven glanced back to her, a warm smile on his face.

"Sleeping is great though! You get all bundled up and comfortable in bed, turn out the lights, close your eyes, and then just sort of let yourself drift off until morning."

He reached up onto one of the shelves near his sleeping area, pulling down a folded blanket before spreading it out over the bed. "Come on, Dot. I promise you'll love it if you just give it a try!" He stated in a cheerful, singsong voice.

Peridot raised a brow at the other. She had her doubts about that. The boy's description of the sleeping process sounded startling to a Gem who had never done such a thing. That and sleep was not exactly a luxury that was commonly granted to a lowly Peridot. It had always struck her more as something befitting a Quartz soldier on her downtime.

"Hmm, I _might_ consider it." Peridot folded her arms as she continued to glance down at the boy, her legs dangling over the front of the television. She smirked at the starry-eyed look he gave her in response. "But only if you tell me where the remaining video tapes of _Camp Pining Hearts_ are." She quickly added, a smug expression crossing her features as she waited for the child's reaction. Steven deflated almost immediately.

"But I thought I told you there weren't any more episodes!" Peridot hopped down from her spot atop the television, regarding Steven with a suspicious gaze.

"That is indeed what you told me. But that's not what Amethyst had to say." She muttered, her hands resting on her hips. "She stated that there were multiple episodes that she herself had previously taped, all in chronological order, might I add."

 _'Ugh, Amethyst...'_ Steven should have expected this. The purple Gem had always been one for becoming rather obsessive over human media, and Peridot unfortunately seemed to be following her example. He had tried to prevent it but it was clear by now that his plan was not going to work.

"Okay fine, but I'll only tell you _after_ you give sleeping a try." Steven stated simply. He may have been unable to prevent furthering her obsession but he was _not_ about to let her get out of sleeping. The green Gem rolled her eyes, letting out an annoyed groan.

"Very well, I will concede." Peridot hopped up onto the plush surface, immediately planting her face into Steven's pillow despite the fact that he had brought extras up for the occasion. She lay there for a few moments, her face buried in the comfortable material. "Now what?"

Steven gave a small laugh at her antics. "Peridot, that's not how you're supposed to sleep. You lay your head on the pillow, not bury your face in it."

Peridot lifted her head up. "You stated earlier that in order for humans to sleep it is preferable for it to be dark and for your eyes to be closed. Why wouldn't it make sense to sleep like this?"

"Because we humans still need to be able to breathe." Steven answered lightheartedly. "Try lying on your back or side. It's a lot more comfortable."

"Hmm, I'll be the judge of that." Peridot replied, flipping herself over so that her gaze focused on the ceiling. "Is this adequate?"

"Yep!"

"I don't like it." The green Gem glanced over to her companion. "I feel…exposed. I'm not fond of the idea of being out in the open if I'm going to be leaving myself in such a vulnerable position."

Steven moved next to her, prodding at her a bit to get her to move. When she silently refused like the stubborn Gem she was, he went for playfully shoving her off the edge of the bed, a startled yelp escaping her in the process.

" _That_ was uncalled for!" Peridot immediately screeched from her newfound position on the floor. Steven only let out a playful laugh.

"Sorry, Dot. Had to get you to move somehow." The young boy answered. He made a few adjustments to the blanket he had placed on the bed a short time ago.

"You could have politely asked at least…" Peridot muttered, dusting herself off before abruptly jumping back up onto the plush mattress in a way that might remind one of a stubborn cat that had been shooed away from its hiding place a few too many time. She only received a shrug and a small smile in response. Not even an apology. Humph.

"Well, if you don't want to feel exposed, why don't you try going _under_ the blanket?" Steven suggested, lifting the edge of the comforter up for her. Peridot regarded the elevated bedspread in much the same way she did with most unfamiliar items, narrowing her eyes at the dark space.

"How can I be so sure that you're not going to trap me underneath it as some sort of prank?"

Steven rolled his shoulders in a shrug before situating himself under the comforter instead. "Well alright, you can just sleep on top of it. All exposed to the open air."

Peridot glared at him, silently observing the way he used the large blanket to cover himself. "I would prefer not to." She murmured, glancing away from him. Steven smiled at her, once again lifting a portion of the bedspread up for her. Peridot hesitated, glancing around the room before abruptly diving underneath, burrowing under it. The curious child watched the new lump attempt to maneuver its way under his comforter, amusement shining in his eyes.

"Normally you at least poke your head out of the top, Peridot. That's sort of what the pillows are there for." He lifted the cover up again, catching a glimpse of familiar green eyes staring back at him. The technician stuck her tongue out at him, copying the way she had seen him do it in the past whenever he teased her.

"Put it down, pebble." She commanded, impatiently waiting for him to comply with her demands. "I'll be content with sleeping under here."

"Do you want a pillow at least?" Steven tried asking, still holding the edge of the comforter in his hand. "You can rest your head on it. It'll make it a lot more comfortable for you." The small Gem thought it over for a moment before settling her gaze on him once again.

"I suppose I could make use of one." Peridot found herself engulfed by darkness for a brief moment as Steven let go of the cover. She squinted her eyes as light penetrated her hiding place again, the child handing her one of the softest pillows he could find in the small pile on his bed.

"Wow, thanks." She offered in return.

"No problem!" He situated himself into a more comfortable position, making sure not to accidentally kick the other Gem currently taking refuge under the covers. "Goodnight, Peridot!"

The green Gem in question remained silent, instead simply choosing to rest her head on the pillow as Steven had instructed her to. She curled up into a small ball, drawing her knees up to her torso. Steven had stated that closing one's eyes was the best way for one to fall asleep, so Peridot did just that. Feeling warm, safe, and secure in her current surroundings, Peridot found herself drifting easily.

* * *

 _When Peridot opened her eyes, the first thing she noticed was that her surroundings were completely different. Instead of being on Steven's bed, under the soft, warm covers, she was on a hard, cold, tile floor. Bright green hues overtook her field of vision as she took in the emerald-colored walls now encaging her. The sight of the golden force field in front of her did only added to the fear she could feel growing in the pit of her stomach. It droned quietly with a constant hum, daring any Gem to try to bypass its marked boundary._

 _A containment cell. One that was clearly of Homeworld make._

 _The technician sat up abruptly as panic immediately surged through her form. Peridot could feel small beads of sweat dampening her forehead. How did she end up here? Had Homeworld somehow taken her away while her guard was down?_

 _No. Oh, no this was not good… She was a traitor here! She had directly aided in helping the Crystal Gems neutralize the threat of the Cluster, a project Yellow Diamond herself had been allowing to incubate for several millennia._

 _What punishment would they have planned for her? Public execution? Exile to another galaxy?_

 _Another Gem, a pale-yellow Orthoclase, slowly approached her cell, interrupting Peridot's frantic thoughts. The other regarded her with a look of disinterest, a small hologram hovering in front of her._

 _"Peridot Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG?" The Orthoclase inquired in a reserved, detached tone of voice, her piercing golden eyes flicking from the screen to the imprisoned Gem before her. Her stance and professional attitude gave Peridot the impression that she was a manager of some sort._

 _The smaller technician flinched slightly at the designation, not even having used it since being with Steven and the Crystal Gems. "I… Yes, that's me."_

 _The Orthoclase made a small noise of acknowledgement, her eyes glancing back down to the holographic screen. Her fingers moved a few items around on the display before bringing up a file. Peridot recognized it as her own; the record that Homeworld kept on her to track her status on projects or missions. It was standard protocol for all Homeworld Gems._

 _Peridot anxiously observed the yellow Gem as she hovered over the "Status" section of her file. Currently, it read "Active." The Orthoclase tapped on the word, flipping through a small menu of other various terms used to describe the status of a particular Gem._

 _Active. Banished. Displaced. Executed. Missing in Action. Unknown. Those were a few that Peridot was able to glance._

 _The pale-yellow Gem flicked past these before backtracking slightly and stopping on one that made Peridot's metaphorical blood run cold._

 _Harvested._

 _The technician immediately retreated to the back of her cell. They were going to harvest her. They were going to harvest her! No… No, surely not…_

 _The Orthoclase called over two other Gems; tall, imposing soldiers much larger than the Orthoclase herself. One appeared to be a Topaz. The other, in some sick twist of fate, was a Jasper… Not the one Peridot was familiar with, given that her gemstone was on the palm of her left hand, but it was a cruel irony nonetheless. They both made their way over as the yellow Gem deactivated the force field on Peridot's cell._

 _"This one is ready to go." She began to set off down a corridor located to the left of the containment area. "You know where to take her." She added, far too ominously for Peridot's liking._

 _The technician's wide, panicked eyes refused to tear themselves away from the large Gems now approaching her._

 _"No, please… have mercy… Please, just let me speak with-"_

 _"Quiet, traitor!" The Topaz cut her off immediately, roughly grabbing ahold of her right arm as the Jasper seized her left. Her significantly smaller stature left her legs dangling in the air. She tried to fight, attempting to loosen their grip as she struggled but they barely batted an eye at her resistance._

 _Peridot wasn't sure whether it seemed like time had slowed down to a crawl or if it had stopped altogether, but after passing through numerous corridors, all the same color as the containment cells, they reached the entrance to one of the most dreaded complexes on Homeworld._

 _The Refinery._

 _Peridot's struggling suddenly developed into frantic thrashing as the unmistakably metallic scent of melted gemstones reached her nose, the inside of the facility alight with reds and oranges emanating from the large pit in the center._

 _She had heard rumors about this place. It was not nearly as large as most of the spires and towers that were commonplace on Homeworld, as it was an area reserved only for Gems that committed the foulest crimes._

 _Peridot was well aware that treason was one of them._

 _She eyed the nearby pit fearfully, the lighting and heat emanating from it serving as a warning of the deadly, molten rock that rested at the bottom. One misstep would lead to an excruciating death for any Gem that lacked natural heat resistance._

 _The larger Gems moved over to a nearby warp pad, a smaller one meant for warping between different levels of the complex. When the warp stream dissipated around them, the group found themselves on the higher level, which seemed to consist of several walkways that all met at a center point just above the pit below._

 _For a moment, Peridot's wide eyes caught sight of the bubbled Gems floating not far above their current position, the many different hues seeming to blend and mix with the warmer colors emanating from the lava below them. The fates of these Gems were yet to be fully decided. It was likely most would be used as power sources, rather than being melted down and processed into useful resources._

 _The ones who would avoid a permanent, agonizing death. Honestly, Peridot envied them._

 _Her increasingly desperate thrashing was still proving to be futile. The quickly tiring Gem could only hope the two soldiers would just decide to destabilize her and shatter her. At least it would be quick… Homeworld probably figured they could get more use out of her shattered remains than they could with her still being active, living as a traitor._

 _Fate did not seem to be on her side. The Jasper and Topaz kept moving towards the center, where the walkway converged directly above the pool of molten rock._

 _They really were going to toss her in there…_

 _Peridot suddenly became aware of tears that were now streaming down her face. The terror was indescribable, seeming to pulse through her in waves. Her frantic struggling continued, panic and survival instinct still driving her to fight no matter how hopeless the situation seemed._

 _The group finally came to a stop above the molten pool. The end of the line. Even from this height, Peridot could feel the heat rising up from the hellish pit below them._

 _"Wait!" The panicked Gem managed to screech out "You're not even going to destabilize me first?"_

 _The Jasper was the one to answer her, adding on a few more seconds to her rapidly shortening lifespan. Her expression looked neither malicious nor troubled. To her, this was just another day on Homeworld. "Traitors are not granted that kind of mercy."_

 _With that, the grip on the doomed Gem's arms suddenly disappeared and Peridot found herself plummeting into what would no doubt be a horrible end. Her shrieks reverberated throughout the complex and in her last moments, she could only think to call out for the one who had come to her aid so many times before._

 _"Steven!"_

* * *

"Steven!"

The young boy's eyes shot open at the sound of Peridot's muffled, frantic voice. He sat up immediately, throwing the covers back to see his friend crying out for him in her sleep.

"Steven, please help!" He was especially startled to see tears streaming down her cheeks, her eyes screwed shut in her distraught state. Steven frantically began trying to wake her from whatever horrid dream she was experiencing.

"Peridot!" He shook her trembling form. "Peridot, it's okay! I'm right here!"

Peridot's eyes finally opened, clouded over and unfocused. Her panic drove her to kick out at the child, too frantic to be able to distinguish friend from foe in her panicked state. She missed her target, instead slipping head first off the edge of the bed. This seemed to snap her out of her fear-induced stupor.

"Huh?" She glanced around the room from her spot on the floor, her breathing heavy. From her current view of her surroundings, she appeared to be upside down, her legs still partially on the bed. It was an uncomfortable position to be in, but no doubt paled in comparison to what she had nearly experienced just a few moments ago.

Wait, how was she back at the beach house again? Was it all some vivid hallucination? Everything had felt so real...

"Peridot!" She heard Steven call from up on the bed. He leaned his head over the edge, glancing down at her in concern. "Are you okay?"

The Gem in question locked eyes with him and before Steven even realized, a blur of green had launched itself at him. How Peridot could even move so fast from her unbecoming position on the floor was a mystery to the boy.

He felt his friend wrap her arms around him in a tight embrace, holding on to him as if he was her lifeline. Steven also took notice of a wetness on his shirt as Peridot buried her face against into his torso, small whimpers escaping her as she shook against his form.

"S-Steven…" She managed to squeak out, sobs racking her body. "Oh, Steven… thank the stars you're here…" Her voice came out muffled but he could easily make out her words in the nighttime silence.

The young child glanced down to his friend in confusion, taken aback by her actions. Peridot clinging to him as she was now was not a common occurrence. "I've been right here next to you the whole time you've been asleep." He returned her embrace after getting over his initial shock. "Where else would I be?" Peridot, still in great distress, did not seem to acknowledge his words.

"I… I was back on Homeworld."

Steven froze at her words. Oh no, he should have considered the possibility of Peridot having a nightmare…

"Yeah…? What happened?"

"They… they were going to destroy me… for betraying Homeworld…" Steven could feel his friend trembling in his arms.

"Oh." He whispered in response, a bit at a loss of what to say. "You mean like, shatter you?" Peridot shook her head.

"Much worse than that…" Steven's concern only grew at her response. "There… was this pit of lava and they were going to… The boy's eyes widened, immediately understanding where this was going.

"Peridot… You know we would never let anyone do something like that to you, especially not Homeworld." The technician went silent for a few moments, seeming hesitant about her next choice of words.

"I-I was terrified." Her grip on the boy tightened. She inwardly cringed for allowing herself to show this kind of weakness, but she loved and trusted Steven. If anyone had to see her like this, she preferred it to be him. "I… I…" She could barely keep herself together at this point.

"Peridot…"

"I didn't know what to do… so I called out for you." She removed her face from his chest, moving her head to rest comfortably on his shoulder. "I've just always associated you with a feeling of safety… and familiarity…" Steven rubbed small circles on his distraught friend's back in an attempt to console her, a small smile on his face at her words.

"It's alright now… You had a nightmare." He took her silence as a sign of confusion. "It's something that happens sometimes when you sleep, especially when you've got a lot on your mind."

"But… it felt so real." She murmured to him, her grip on him remaining strong.

"They can feel pretty real. Those ones are the scariest." Steven shifted slightly so that the small Gem would remove her head from his shoulder and look at him head on. Her eyes shimmered in the darkness. "But it's okay because they're not real. And you usually forget about them by morning."

Peridot was not so sure about that. This nightmare, as Steven called it, would probably haunt her for a while longer than that.

"I-I don't want to have to experience that again." She whispered. Her voice was becoming steadier but she would still let out an occasional sniffle now and then.

Steven let go of her, much to her dismay. He got under the covers again, pulling part of it back. The boy patted the spot beside him, gesturing for his friend to try sleeping directly beside him, as opposed to underneath the covers.

"A lot of people who have nightmares are able to fall back asleep if they're close to someone they care about." He glanced out the large window to his left, his eyes observing the peaceful night sky. "My dad used to let me sleep next to him whenever I had really bad nightmares. It always helped me fall back asleep."

Peridot was reluctant to try sleeping again, worried that she would have to experience the same nightmare. Of course, just as she was about to turn him down, her eyes caught his warm, loving gaze. The one that could make any Gem seemingly bend to his will. She sighed, giving in to the boy. Perhaps sleeping directly beside someone _would_ help put her at ease.

The green Gem situated herself under the covers just next to Steven. She was somewhat surprised when her friend lightly wrapped his arms around her in a protective hold, though she found herself deeply touched by his affection. Deciding to humor him, and trying to find the most comfortable position, Peridot rolled onto her side so that she could rest her head against the boy's chest.

"Goodnight, Steven." She mumbled. Her eyes were already slipping closed as she relaxed considerably in his gentle hold. Given her nightmare, it would probably be a while longer before she actually fell asleep but she felt significantly safer in her friend's embrace.

"Goodnight, Peridot." Steven replied, beginning to drift off himself. "Love you." He added sleepily. Peridot lifted her gaze up to him in surprise before settling back against him, a smile on her face.

"Wow, thanks."

* * *

After a while, Peridot could feel Steven's breathing even out, a sure sign that he had fallen back into unconsciousness. She shifted her position slightly so that she could silently observe her friend. She could hear some sort of rhythmic… beating in his chest. It was an odd phenomenon, but also a pleasant one. The predictable pattern of it left her feeling drowsy and content.

The green Gem felt her eyes begin to close again, the sound having an almost hypnotizing effect on her. Peridot allowed a small smile to cross her features. She felt warm, safe, and secure for the second time that night.

This time, she was certain her nightmare would not return.

* * *

 _A/N: More Hurt/Comfort than Angst in this chapter, and that's how I'm expecting it to generally be in this story._


	2. Fireflies

_A/N: So, this ended up being super fluffy. Hope you guys enjoy another chapter of siblings Steven and Peridot!_

 _Chapter Summary: In which Peridot learns about a very unique type of insect and momentarily reflects on her current life on Earth._

* * *

Peridot observed the odd little creature currently perched comfortably on her finger, scrutinizing every detail of its form despite the somewhat limited light the early evening provided her. Its red coloration, the black splotches that contrasted against the rest of its crimson body, the white eyespots on its head, the protective shell safeguarding the delicate wings underneath, the way it could so easily stick to her hand even as she turned it upside down.

 _'_ _Fascinating.'_

The little Gem marveled at the way this diminutive creature crawled along her hand before moving to the tip of her index finger. She recalled Steven referring to it as a "ladybug." She personally thought that was a rather odd name. If she'd had the option of giving the creature a designation, she would have been more likely to base it off the insect's appearance, rather than simply going with the first random title that came to mind.

Peridot watched in silent wonder as the spotted insect suddenly spread its wings and hovered down to the ground below, perching itself on a particularly tall blade of verdant grass. The Gem found herself ducking down to its level, her eyes tracing its movements as it made its way down the side of the vegetation and into the undergrowth.

Earth certainly had many remarkable lifeforms. And to think that this creature was a member of just one of the near millions of species that currently inhabited the planet.

 _'_ _Such diversity…'_ She made a mental note to record a log regarding this encounter once she got back to the beach house.

"Peridot!" The little Gem glanced up from her crouched position on the ground to see none other than Steven and Lion making their way over to her. The child must have decided to follow her out here to the barn. It wasn't that far away, even less so when traveling with Lion.

"Steven." She acknowledged, standing to her feet. Lion happily butted his large head against the green Gem, a low purr escaping him. Peridot, not quite sure how to respond to what she assumed was the feline's attempt at affection, simply settled on clumsily petting his mane. It _was_ rather soft, she supposed.

Steven dismounted his animal companion and Peridot quickly took notice of the small bag he'd brought along with him. The boy had apparently decided to make an impromptu stop by the Big Donut on his way out here. Typical Steven.

"Hey, I figured you might want to have a snack since you kind of missed out on dinner back at home." Steven reached into the takeout bag, pulling out a chocolate-glazed donut with extra sprinkles.

He knew her too well.

Peridot ceased her stroking of Lion's mane and eagerly snatched the treat from Steven's hand. "You know I'm not much of one for regular consumption, Steven." She took a seat on the ground before taking a large bite out of it.

"Unless it's anything sweet." Steven teased, pulling a napkin out and wiping off the frosting now smeared around his surrogate sister's mouth. "It's alright though. Amethyst didn't complain about the extra couple servings of grilled cheese."

Peridot lightly shooed his hand away at the gesture. "Unsurprising."

Steven took a seat beside her, pulling out another donut for himself. Lion busied himself with a well-deserved nap not too far from them. "So, what made you decide to come back out here? We haven't really had to be here since completing the drill."

Peridot quickly made short work of the rest of the donut, contemplating the question. "I was simply wanting to document a few of the insects here. I must admit I'm rather fond of the spotted ones."

Steven grinned at her, licking off some of the frosting still on his fingers. He set the bag of donuts on the ground and reached into his pocket for something. "I kind of figured as much, so I thought I might as well bring this along for you." He pulled out the familiar tape recorder, handing it to her.

Peridot was a little surprised by the gesture, gently taking the item from him. Such a considerate child he was. "I appreciate the thought." She replied, resting the device on the ground beside her.

Steven offered a pleased smile before flopping onto his back, closing his eyes to give himself a few moments of rest and relaxation. Peridot watched him for a few moments before deciding to mimic him, as she often did. She allowed her own eyes to slide closed as she simply lay there, enjoying the serene peace and quiet of the surrounding area.

"Oh! Peridot!" The boy exclaimed after a few minutes of comfortable silence had passed between them. The green Gem flinched slightly at his abrupt exclamation, glancing curiously to her left to see that he was sitting upright. His gaze was off to their right, over near the lone tree on the hill, not far from their current location. "Look over there!"

The technician sat up straight, taking some extra time to shake out some of the loose blades of grass that had managed to tangle themselves in her tetrahedral shock of hair. Following his instruction, Peridot found herself looking past the wooden fence that marked the barn area's perimeter and was rather startled by what she saw.

Lights. Dozens of them, seemingly flashing in random patterns as they hovered across the open fields on the other side of the fence. She quickly got to her feet.

"Steven, what are those?" She found herself asking, unable to take her eyes off the almost unnatural display of light.

"Fireflies!" The boy excitedly got to his feet, hurrying over to the fence. Peridot immediately followed, wanting to get a better look at whatever was responsible for what she was seeing. How could there be lights out here of all places?

The green Gem came to a stop beside her surrogate brother, bringing her right arm up to hook it with Steven's left. She did have a tendency to be rather clingy when dealing with the unfamiliar.

"Fireflies?" Peridot echoed. "They don't appear to be combustible…" She found herself murmuring.

Steven glanced over to her as he let out a laugh. "No, Peridot. They're insects that give off light when it gets darks outside."

"Wait. They're organic in nature?" The young Gem squinted a bit, trying to get a closer look from their current position. "You mean like ladybugs?"

"Yeah!" Steven unlinked his arm from hers and made his way through the large gap in the fence. "You wanna see them up close? They're really cool!" He added in a singsong voice. He turned to look back at her, stars shining in his eyes as he awaited his friend's response.

Peridot was admittedly nervous about the idea. She was aware that organics were capable of many things, but emitting their own light was not something she had heard about as of yet. These creatures had to be very unique if they could do such a thing. However, her curiosity easily overrode her anxiousness as she came up beside Steven, habitually linking arms with him again.

The boy led them to the middle of the field. Peridot was certain she had to be hallucinating because now there appeared to be even more of the strange little enigmas.

As the sun's light finally disappeared behind the distant horizon, the numbers seemed to reach a peak. There had to be hundreds of the things by now! They hovered all around them, seeming to be entwined in a sort of surreal dance with each other. It was a marvel to watch and Peridot couldn't get enough of it.

"Wow…" She breathed out. The technician had seen numerous stars on her way from Homeworld to Earth and they had certainly been beautiful, though at the time she hadn't cared much, having been far too focused on her mission. However, _this_ was an entirely new experience. Stars could be striking to look at, even at a distance. But to have all these little, flashing lights dancing around her so _close_ and tangible.

It was just _delightful_.

Peridot found herself wanting to see one of the insects up close and turned to one that was hovering near her and Steven, unlinking their arms in the process. The boy must have seen her ready to clamp her hands over the innocent little thing because he stopped her immediately.

"Peridot, be careful. They're alive, remember?" He brought his own larger hands up in front of them. Slowly, gently, he enclosed his hands around the unsuspecting firefly. "You have to be gentle with them." He left a small break in his hands, allowing his surrogate sister to look inside at the insect.

It was difficult to make out its features in the dark, despite the yellow lights being emitted by its nearby friends, but she could very clearly see it when its abdomen lit up periodically. It was amusing to see Steven's hands glow yellow and Peridot placed her own hands under his. The boy allowed the insect to be maneuvered into the smaller Gem's eager grasp and couldn't keep the grin off his face when he saw stars in her eyes.

Peridot was very tender with the little insect, as Steven had suggested, allowing it to sit comfortably in her gentle hold. She removed one of her hands and instead of the firefly spreading its wings and joining the others around it as she would have expected, it took a moment to perch on her hand. Its abdomen would occasionally emit another burst of light and after a few more moments it took off, reclaiming its previous place in the lovely array of lights.

Peridot watched it become lost amongst the remarkable display of bioluminescence as she took another seat on the ground, content with just watching them. Steven joined her as she turned to him.

"So, these fireflies… They only emit light during evening hours?" Steven nodded in response.

"Yeah. Some people even like to catch a few of them in jars and use them as light sources." He lay back on the ground, amused when Peridot followed suit.

"Have you ever tried keeping one in a jar before?" She asked, not removing her eyes from the dancing fireflies. Steven shrugged.

"Nah, not really. If you keep them in a jar overnight, they usually die."

Peridot glanced over to her friend, looking somewhat startled by this bit of information. "They perish? Why is that?"

"Well, I mean, you're taking them away from this." He gestured above them. "Maybe they get really sad about it and just can't bring themselves to make it to the next morning." Peridot raised a brow at him.

"Are you certain that it's not because they run out of oxygen in the jar? They are organic, are they not?" Steven turned his head toward her.

"Uh, maybe." He grinned at her. "That could be why actually." Peridot rolled her eyes, nonetheless sharing a laugh with him.

"Where exactly did you come up with that _other_ theory of yours?"

"Oh, it's just what my dad used to tell me when I was really young. He said the reason fireflies light up like this is so that they can find love and start a family. If you take them away from that, they're all alone and unhappy."

Peridot was pretty sure her explanation was sounder but she nodded nonetheless. She certainly wouldn't be happy if someone came along and removed her from her current living environment with Steven and the Gems. She had grown rather attached to all of them and wouldn't know how to react if she was ever separated from her family.

 _'_ _Family.'_

The green Gem allowed a small smile to make its way onto her features at the thought. She'd never had a family before. Stars, before Steven she hadn't even had a friend. She'd had her colleagues, Jasper included, but she had never been particularly close with any of them.

Peridot's gaze focused on the starry skies above them, her eyes instinctively being drawn to the speck of light that was Homeworld's galaxy. She'd be lying if she said she'd never experienced a bit of homesickness whenever she caught herself stargazing from the porch of the beach house.

And yet, lying here with her surrogate brother, watching the fireflies flickering around them, she knew she'd made the right choice in deciding to protect this planet. She missed the familiarity of Homeworld but at the same time, she was happy here. The things she'd gotten to learn and experience meant so much more to her than her previous life ever had. She let out a contented sigh, her attention once again settling back on the dancing fireflies.

Peridot could easily say that she wouldn't give this up for anything.

The little Gem's gaze fell onto Steven again and she found herself maneuvering her body so that her head rested gently against his torso. She didn't show physical affection often but she always seemed to make exceptions whenever it came to Steven. And a certain purple Gem, whenever she got the opportunity.

"Comfy?" She heard Steven inquire, interrupting her thoughts. Peridot allowed her eyes to slide closed as a small, contented smile rested on her face.

"Indeed." She breathed out, her eyes not opening from their closed position.

Steven felt a bit of a playful streak surge through him and brought one of his hands up near his sister before poking her right in the side. Peridot let out a shrill shriek, clearly not having expected anything to interrupt her rest. She glared at the boy as he gleefully laughed at her reaction. Steven must have taken notice of her death glare not long after because he immediately got to his feet and started running.

"Steven Quartz Universe!" Peridot shouted at the top of her lungs, pushing herself up onto two feet as she started chasing after him. "Get back here!"

Steven sped up his pace a bit. The green Gem definitely meant business if she'd used his full name. He chanced a look behind him only to see a blur of green coming right at him. The boy let out a yelp as Peridot tackled him to the ground, sitting on top of him with a smug look on her face.

"Aw, come on Peridot. I was just playing." He whined playfully.

"I'm aware." The Gem answered, her own playful side beginning to make itself known. "But that doesn't mean I forgive you." She poked both his sides before letting her fingers mercilessly attack the same areas. Steven let out his own series of shrieks between his peals of laughter.

"No, Peridot! Please, not that!" He attempted rolling away from her or even curling into a ball to escape his friend's merciless tickling. When that failed, he instead vouched for fighting back, managing to grab one of her feet as he lightly dragged his fingers across its bottom.

Now it was Peridot's turn to start screeching and laughing as she momentarily lost control of the fight and found herself pinned beneath her brother. He went for her neck this time, causing her to scrunch herself up as much as possible to escape the torturous sensations.

"Ah! Steven, desist immediately!" She managed to screech out through her laughter.

"Do you give up?" He questioned, continuing his assault.

"I yield! I yield!" She shouted. The tickling stopped directly after, much to Peridot's relief. She _hated_ the feeling of her neck being tickled.

"I win!" Steven cried out triumphantly before falling back onto the ground, clearly out of breath from their little battle.

"Only because you used such a cheap tactic!" Peridot defended. Honestly, what twisted person went for the neck?

Deciding to trust that the child wouldn't pull another trick on her, Peridot returned to her previous resting position. The one she'd been quite comfortable in before Steven had decided to be a little brat. Unsurprisingly, she was even more worn out after their little playful outburst and found herself sleepily glancing up at the fireflies once again.

The insects seemed completely unfazed by their antics, still going about their business of illuminating the empty field.

Steven also found himself quite comfortable in their current position. He always cherished moments like these, when Peridot decided she wanted to be close to him. It wasn't incredibly common, given that Peridot was a prideful, stubborn little Gem. Nonetheless, it wasn't hard for Steven to tell that she loved him as much as he did her. She just had a bit more trouble admitting it out loud.

"Steven, should we be returning to the beach house soon?" Steven's previous thoughts shifted as he lifted his head slightly in an attempt to locate Lion. The pink feline was resting comfortably on his back over near the barn, his legs splayed out in the air much like a common housecat. He looked so comfortable and the boy just didn't have the heart to wake him.

"Nah, I think we'll be fine here. I'm pretty tired anyway."

Peridot made a small noise of agreement, her own eyes beginning to drift closed as she listened closely to the rhythmic beating emanating from Steven's chest. She made a mental note to ask him about its origins but for now she was quite comfortable, teetering on the brink of unconsciousness.

After a few more minutes of silence, Steven turned his attention from the dancing fireflies to the little Gem resting on him. He felt a sudden impulse make its way through his form and leaned forward slightly, careful not to disturb Peridot's slumber. Gently, he placed a quick, light kiss on her triangular gemstone, thankful when she seemed to remain asleep.

"Love you, Peri." He whispered, allowing his eyes to close as he felt himself drifting off under the fireflies' warm, gentle light.

* * *

Garnet observed the two young Gems from her position against the barn's side. A smile made its way onto her normally stoic exterior as she watched Steven plant a loving, familial kiss on the technician's gemstone. It was such a sweet gesture and it warmed Garnet's heart to see the two surrogate siblings so close.

Peridot had come such a long way during her time with them.

The fusion remained leaning against the wooden structure for a while longer before making her way over to the two youngsters, making sure to first grab the bag of donuts and Peridot's tape recorder the two had left on the ground earlier. Carefully, she picked both of them up off the ground, cradling them against her form.

She slowly ventured back in the direction of the beach house, Lion having woken up when she'd first arrived and now lagging behind her. The fireflies continued to shine brightly throughout the night, their numbers fading with the rising sun as they eagerly awaited the next night to continue their nocturnal ritual.

* * *

 _A/N: Yeah I couldn't resist doing another chapter with these two, with a little bit of Garnet at the end there. The next one will likely feature Peridot and one of the other Gems, so look forward to that!_


	3. Family

_A/N: This chapter ended up much longer than I had expected it to be. It didn't help that Word updated recently and seemed to bugger up my spellcheck, so if you notice more errors than usual, that's probably why. Anyway! Enjoy some Peridot and Garnet bonding, with a little bit of Steven and Garnet mixed in._

 _I should also note that this chapter is meant to take place before the previous two, hence Peridot's lack of knowledge on this particular subject. It also takes place after Barn Mates, Hit the Diamond, etc. Peridot generally stays at the beach house in this version of the story though, only venturing back to the barn rarely. This is just to remain consistent with previous chapters._

 _Chapter Summary:_ _In which Peridot and Garnet share a heartfelt discussion about the intricacies of one of humanity's most important concepts. In the process, Peridot also discovers a newfound appreciation for both the Crystal Gems and the Quartz who made their existence possible._

* * *

Peridot sat in the living room of the beach house, a book settled in her lap. It was past midnight and Steven had already fallen asleep hours ago, leaving the young technician to read over the printed pages on her own time.

According to Steven, today had apparently been what humans commonly referred to as "Mother's Day," an annual sort of appreciation for mothers and all they did for their families. Peridot knew that the boy technically had a mother in Rose Quartz, the original leader of the Crystal Gems. However, since Rose was no longer with them, her closest followers and friends had long since taken over as Steven's guardians and caretakers. Almost like surrogate mothers.

In celebration of this day, Peridot had gotten to witness Steven presenting Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and even herself with various handmade gifts. Garnet had received a drawing featuring both her and Steven, the picture seeming to reflect a sense of innocence that only a child could manage to depict. Garnet had wasted no time in hanging it up on the fridge in the kitchen, a very proud expression on her face.

Amethyst had been given a more edible item, some cookies in a rough shape that was meant to resemble her gemstone. Steven had even attempted to color them purple with some food coloring, but as was common when using the stuff, the treats ended up turning out more brown than purple. Amethyst didn't complain, of course, as evidenced by how quickly she gobbled them up.

Pearl's gift had been very fitting. A folded paper crane that was a lovely pale blue color. The tall Gem had teared up at the boy's thoughtfulness as she held the delicate creation in her gentle hold. Peridot could only assume Steven had learned how to make it from Connie, his human companion.

And of course, despite obviously not seeing Peridot as a mother figure, Steven simply couldn't leave her out of the loop. Well aware of her fascination with organic life, the boy had presented her with a creature known as a starfish or sea star, apparently having found it washed up along the beach a few days prior. It unfortunately didn't appear to be alive, even at the time he found it, but Peridot didn't mind. It made for an interesting souvenir of sorts and was very fitting given her status as the most recent Crystal Gem.

Once the family had shared a group hug, one that Peridot had somehow been dragged into by the whole team, Steven had returned to the loft to get ready for bed. Unsurprisingly, a very confused Peridot had followed after him and immediately began questioning the boy while he situated himself under the covers.

Steven, worn out by the day's excitement, had settled on presenting the Gem with a book on human relationships, likely one that Pearl had happened across years ago, back before the boy was even living with them. She had probably intended to read it over with him at some point, not wanting him to forget his human side while he learned more about what being half Gem entailed. For now, it would act as a valuable source of information for Peridot's research into the subject.

As it was, the green Gem hadn't expected the topic to be so… intricate. Mothers and fathers were relatively straightforward, sure. They were caregivers to their offspring. Human families, at least in this part of the world, often consisted of two of these caretakers. Couples who raised children could be comprised of a male and a female, two males, or two females. Male children were referred to as sons, while females were called daughters. Not terribly complicated.

Of course, it didn't end there. If there was more than one offspring present in a family, there was a title to describe that relationship as well; siblings. If a male child had a female sibling, for example, she was referred to as his sister while he was referred to as her brother. Okay, still not too hard to follow.

Then it really got complicated. There were grandparents, aunts, uncles, grandchildren, cousins, sister-in-laws, brother-in-laws. It was so needlessly confusing! How humans even managed to keep track of their own familial ties was nothing short of a miracle in Peridot's eyes.

It was ironic really. Steven's family, which was composed mostly of Gems, was far simpler. He had a father, Greg. At least she believed that was his proper name. Peridot usually just referred to him as Dad, considering that was what Steven usually called him. Rose Quartz had technically been his biological mother. Or at least as biological as a Gem could be.

Then he had the remaining Crystal Gems, his caretakers who acted much like maternal figures. Garnet and Pearl were definitely the most motherly towards the boy. Amethyst seemed more like a sort of aunt or even older sibling.

Peridot scratched her head slightly, curious as to where exactly she fit into this bizarre family dynamic the team had. She certainly didn't think of herself as being a mother to the boy… If anything, he usually behaved in a more mature manner than she did. Aunt didn't seem to be the correct title for her either, and even older sister didn't quite properly match.

Ugh, how frustrating... Why did humans have to be so complicated?

"It's alright if you don't understand, y'know." A voice suddenly interrupted. Peridot gave a startled jump, her eyes spotting the home's resident fusion just exiting the Temple door. "Family is generally considered a human concept after all. It doesn't necessarily come naturally to us." Garnet made her way over to the smaller Gem, taking a seat beside her. The fusion leaned back, propping her arms up behind her head as she made herself comfortable against the soft cushions of the couch. Peridot only narrowed her eyes.

"Of course it's a human concept!" She threw arms up into the air in exasperation, nearly causing the book to fall off her lap in the process. "That's the precise reason as to why it doesn't make any logical sense!" Garnet only offered a small smile, her expression hidden behind her visor.

"That may be the case." The fusion chuckled. "But it shows that there is one advantage humans seem to have over us Gems." The green Gem tilted her head to the side in curiosity.

"And what would that be?"

"The natural capacity to love. It comes far easier to humans than it does us." Peridot only rolled her eyes at Garnet's words.

"That would only make sense, considering Gems don't have much use for love." Garnet glanced over to her, her expression remaining the same.

"I wouldn't necessarily say that's true." She removed her arms form behind her head, instead crossing them over her chest, her expression and body language now somewhat smug. "You do remember who it is you're talking to, don't you?" Peridot only let out an annoyed sigh.

"Yes, I am well aware." She mimicked the fusion's actions, crossing her own arms over her torso. "I should have specified and said that _Homeworld_ Gems don't have much use for it."

"That's what you think." Garnet's turned her gaze forward. "Homeworld may not value love in the way Earth does, but that doesn't mean it's not something that the Gems who live there don't need." Peridot took on a puzzled expression.

"Homeworld seemed to be doing just fine while I was still there." The green Gem stated defiantly. Garnet seemed to take on a more stoic expression, the smile gone from her face for the time being.

"You only think that because you didn't know any better, Peridot." The green Gem's eyes narrowed slightly,

"Oh, really now?"

"Yes." Garnet answered without hesitation. "I understand that you are very young. You obviously weren't alive during the time of the rebellion, or even for a very, very long time after."

"Well, no but-"

"You did not have a chance to experience just how liberating it was during that time. To finally break free from Homeworld and know that you actually had a chance to be an individual, instead of just a number." Garnet glanced back over to the Gem. "To discover something entirely new about yourself. The way Ruby and Sapphire did." The technician was quiet, a look of curiosity on her face.

"No, I suppose not." She glanced down to her lap, avoiding Garnet's gaze. After remaining silent for a few moments, seemingly lost in thought, the green Gem glanced back up to the fusion. "Hmm. How _did_ you first come into existence? You have stated previously that you are a fusion of love, so how did Ruby and Sapphire first bring you into being?" The smile once again returned to Garnet's face, one that seemed to reflect a warm feeling of remembrance.

"It was many millennia ago, here on Earth. Sapphire had foreseen the end of the rebellion and knew that she would be shattered in the process." Garnet took on a determined expression behind her covered eyes. "Ruby saved her from her fate, inadvertently fusing with her in the process. I was the result." Peridot's gaze was fixed on the fusion beside her, the technician seemingly transfixed by the other Gem's story as she allowed her to continue.

"Homeworld had never witnessed the fusion of two different classes of Gem. It was a forbidden act. Still is, I'm sure. So, as you can imagine, their reactions weren't exactly…pleasant." Garnet grimaced slightly at the memory. The looks of disgust. The utterances of disapproval. Peridot tilted her head slightly.

"Where did this happen exactly? You said that it was on Earth?" The fusion nodded.

"Yes, in Blue Diamond's court." Peridot's jaw nearly dropped at that bit of information.

"You mean this all happened in front of a Diamond?!" Garnet nodded in response, a small smile on her face at the other Gem's reaction. "Surely she wanted to shatter you for such a thing…"

"You would be correct about that, Peridot. She ordered Ruby to be broken. For fusing with a member of her court." Peridot nodded in understanding, though her eyes were still wide. She had suspected Sapphire's high rank. She was well aware of the aristocratic status of the blue Gems. They were incredibly rare and their unique abilities were well-sought after by the Diamonds.

"Well, you're still here. So clearly that didn't happen."

"Sapphire wouldn't allow it to. Her and Ruby both fled down to Earth's surface, ultimately choosing to remain fused together as me. Rose and Pearl took me in shortly after. I've been fighting for the Earth with them ever since."

"Hmm. The love you have been describing between Ruby and Sapphire obviously seems to be romantic in nature. However, it's families that I'm most curious about and from what I know, families don't seem to show each other that sort of love. With the exception of the parents, of course." Garnet nodded and glanced up above the screen door, her eyes catching sight of a familiar image.

"Yes. The love Ruby and Sapphire share for each other is very different from that which, say, you share with Steven. Or that which Pearl and I share. Or that Amethyst and I share." Peridot's gaze remained fixed on the fusion, waiting for her to continue. "There are many different types of love. Pearl and I, for example, hold a very strong maternal love for Steven. Amethyst, though she loves Steven as well, doesn't share that same type of bond with him." Peridot nodded, having come to those conclusion rather easily.

"And what about me?" The green Gem couldn't help asking. "Where would you say I fit into this whole thing?" Garnet glanced down to the book in Peridot's lap, noticing the sea star Steven had previously given her situated directly beside it on the couch.

"Well, think about it a bit. How would you describe Steven's interactions with you?" Peridot thought it over, remembering when Steven had escorted her to the Kindergarten, back before she had told any of them about the Cluster.

"Hmm. He only allowed me to go to the Kindergarten if he came with me. And he told me that I had to hold his hand the entire time." She rolled her eyes playfully, scoffing as she remembered the boy's actions. "He also assisted me in reactivating the control room by pulling off one of the panels that I couldn't seem to get loose on my own. _And_ he helped me reach the pedestal to activate the room." She glanced up to the larger Gem. Garnet nodded, an encouraging smile on her face.

"So he watches out for you. He helps you in any way he can." She stated sagely. "Continue." Peridot's thoughts turned to some of the more recent events that had transpired.

"Let's see… Oh!" Her eyes widened. "When we were in the drill together… and thought we were at risk of losing our lives, Steven stated that he loved me." Peridot's voice quieted significantly, the technician clearly touched by the boy's past actions. "He actually used what could have been his last words to let me know that I was loved. That he thought of me as part of his family."

"He really adores you." The fusion's smile widened. "Go on. Anything else?"

"Of course." The green Gem smiled softly. "He's certainly taught me a lot since I've been here on Earth." She chuckled. "He gave me advice on how to befriend Lapis. He also didn't hesitate to try and defend me from the Rubies when they found us in the Roaming Eye."

"Mm hm. So aside from being a teacher to you and helping you in any way he can, he'll also do anything to protect you from danger. Sound familiar at all?" The young technician gave a hesitant nod.

"Yes. It sounds somewhat similar to you or Pearl's relationship with him, but… reversed?" Peridot questioned. "I mean, it's not quite the same obviously, but he's sort of like a guardian to me, I suppose.

"And what would be a good way to describe that? A guardian who isn't a parent."

"An… older sibling?" Peridot's eyes widened in realization, a smile crossing her features as she looked to Garnet for confirmation.

"That sounds about right to me." Garnet replied. "Wouldn't you say so, Steven?" The fusion glanced up to the loft. Peridot followed her gaze, surprised to spot a familiar face peeking over the edge at them. Peridot didn't miss the stars shining in Steven's eyes before the boy abruptly dove back under the covers, attempting to act like the two Gems hadn't noticed him.

Peridot and Garnet shared an amused smile, the green Gem trying not to laugh at Steven's rather poor attempt at eavesdropping. She could only wonder how long he'd been listening in on them. Peridot disregarded him for a moment, knowing he would come downstairs if he wished to. The technician turned back to the fusion beside her.

"So, I'm the younger sibling, am I?" She asked, amusement in her voice. Garnet turned away from Steven, focusing her attention back on the younger Gem in front of her.

"I would say so." She smiled. "You certainly act like it." Peridot's expression hardened a bit, her smile morphing into more of an angry pout.

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean? I'll have you know that I'm a fully-formed Gem! Sure, I haven't been out of the ground for very long bu-"

"You literally just listed all of the reasons, Peridot." She poked the smaller Gem in the nose, similar to how she did with Steven on occasion. "Big brother Steven has to look out for his troublesome sister." The green Gem swatted the fusion's hand away.

"I'm not that troublesome." Peridot rolled her eyes. "Not at the moment at least."

"Maybe so. And thankfully you're only _occasionally_ obnoxious." The fusion added. A muffled giggle emanated from the loft at Garnet's words.

"Shut up, Steven." Peridot immediately uttered, her tone sounding annoyed but Garnet could easily pick up on the amusement hidden underneath. Steven's giggling became a full-on laugh, the child clearly finding Peridot's deadpan tone of voice hilarious. Steven's laughter subsided after a few more moments as he peeked his head back over the edge of the loft.

"Love you too, Peridot." He made a little heart with his hands in front of his chest, Garnet smiling as she immediately recognized the gesture as something he'd picked up from her. "Or should I say, Little Sis?" Peridot only responded by childishly sticking her tongue out at him.

"Whatever you say, _brother_ Steven." She mocked. "And don't call me little! I'm taller than you are, so you have no right to speak." She crossed her arms across her chest smugly.

"Yeah, barely." Peridot heard the boy mutter lightheartedly.

"I heard that!" The green Gem jumped up from her spot on the couch, the book she'd had in her lap falling onto the floor in the process. She stomped her foot on the floor in a small fit of frustration. "I would be _much_ taller than you if I had my limb enhancers!"

Garnet continued to watch the two surrogate siblings' interactions from her spot on the couch, her visor hiding the amusement in her eyes.

"What are you doing up at this hour of the morning, Steven?" The fusion questioned, glancing up to the boy's room. "There's still a few more hours before the sun comes up." The child turned his attention to her.

"I _was_ going to get some water from the kitchen but I wanted to hear what you and Peri were talking about." Steven stood from his comfortable position on the bed before making his way down the stairs and over to the kitchen. Peridot shook her head at him as she watched him fill an empty glass with water from the tap, her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"You know you're just going to be up again in a couple hours if you drink that, don't you?" The green Gem questioned, her voice deadpan. Steven shrugged his shoulders, a smile on his face as he took a small sip from the glass.

"Oh well." The boy made his way over to the two Gems, setting the glass of water on the coffee table before making himself comfortable directly beside Garnet on the couch. The fusion happily picked him up and placed him in her lap.

"Your little sister has a point, Steven." The fusion turned the boy towards her, giving him a loving kiss on his forehead. Steven grinned up at the much larger Gem, making himself comfortable by leaning up against her torso. There probably wasn't any safer place the boy knew than in Garnet's arms.

Peridot narrowed her eyes at the other Gem's choice of words, clearing her throat to get the fusion's attention. The large Gem glanced over to her, a smirk on her face.

"Your _younger_ sister has a point." Garnet corrected herself, affectionately wrapping her arms around the boy. Peridot only rolled her eyes. She supposed that wasn't inaccurate, and she definitely preferred the title over _little sister_. Ugh, how demeaning.

"Sure." Peridot stated flatly, taking a seat on the couch again. She made sure to pick the book up from off the floor as well as place her sea star on the table beside Steven's glass of water, not wanting it to be damaged in any way. She turned, silently observing the two Gems beside her, taking note of Garnet's various ways of showing affection to the boy.

The way she would run her hand through Steven's hair. How she would occasionally seem to glance down at the child as he snuggled against her, her visor no doubt hiding a warm loving expression. How she would periodically plant an affectionate kiss on his forehead or cheek. If there was any physical embodiment of maternal love, Garnet was it.

Peridot felt the corners of her mouth twitching upwards at the display. It was a rather heartwarming sight.

Feeling like she was intruding somewhat on an intimate moment, Peridot made to remove herself from the couch, planning on venturing into the Temple to see what Amethyst was up to. Instead, she let out a surprised yelp as she suddenly found herself hoisted back up onto the couch by a certain fusion. Garnet placed the young Gem directly beside her, one of her arms supporting her and keeping her upright.

Peridot blinked. Once. Twice. Before turning to Garnet, her confusion clearly evident. The fusion smiled warmly at her.

"Surely there was more you wanted to talk about." Peridot lifted her hand up slightly, her mouth open to speak. She prepared to ask the other if they should return Steven to his bed, but stopped herself when she noticed the boy curled up comfortably against Garnet, his head tucked underneath the large Gem's chin. His eyes were closed, and he was letting out quiet snores as he rested. Clearly the boy had been more worn out than he realized. Garnet followed the technician's gaze.

"He won't wake up." The fusion gestured to her to her visor. "Trust me." Ah, of course. Future Vision certainly was useful. Peridot turned her gaze upwards to meet Garnet's again.

"I suppose there were a couple more things I was curious about." She glanced over to the sea star Steven had gifted her earlier that day, taking in its familiar shape. "You stated that you had been fighting with Pearl and Rose Quartz ever since you met them. Did you consider them to be your family?" Garnet's smile didn't waver. She appreciated the little Gem's inquisitive nature.

"You could say that. I'd been with them for so long, even after the rebellion ended. It's only natural that we would all share a strong bond."

"And what of Amethyst?" Peridot couldn't help asking. "When did she first join the team?"

"We found Amethyst in the Kindergarten not long after the fighting had ceased. She had only recently emerged." Garnet glanced up to Rose's image above the home's entrance. "Rose took one look at her and immediately decided to take her in." Peridot's gaze also moved to the pink Gem's image. She thought over her next question carefully, wanting to make sure she worded it just ri-

"I know what you're wanting to ask." Garnet suddenly interrupted. "About Rose." Peridot remained silent, a look of surprise on her face. After a moments, she nodded in affirmation.

"Yes…" The fusion didn't speak at first and for a moment, Peridot was worried that she had made bad memories surface. Garnet gave her a reassuring squeeze with the arm currently wrapped around her, ensuring her that there was no harm in her curiosity. It was only natural for a Peridot to be curious.

"It was… very difficult losing Rose. Pearl had an especially hard time, as did Amethyst. Greg too, as I'm sure you can imagine." Peridot's expression turned somber, her eyes flicking off to the side. "We all had days when we would just collapse to the ground, feeling defeated. We felt lost without her guidance and scared of what the future would hold for us."

"And what about Steven?" Peridot spoke quietly. She knew Garnet had said he wouldn't wake up, but she took precautions regardless. "Where was he during this time?"

"With Greg, his father." The large Gem answered. "Despite the emotional turmoil he was in after Rose's passing, Greg was enamored with Steven. He absolutely adored the boy. He still does, of course." Garnet chuckled. "I had to admire the man. He was on such a long road to recovery, and yet he tended to Steven's every need with such diligence. He did everything in his power to give Steven the proper love and care he needed." Garnet allowed a sad smile to pass her lips. "He kept it together better than any of us."

Peridot kept her gaze to the side, not quite sure where to look. "Wow…" The green Gem could certainly say that she felt like an absolute clod for insulting Rose Quartz in front of the team back on the moon base…

"It was a difficult time. But…" The fusion glanced over to the kitchen fridge, spotting the drawing she'd hung up there earlier. "I can't say it wasn't a time worth enduring." She gently stroked the child's curly shock of hair. "I will always love and miss Rose. We all will. But I will never take for granted the beautiful boy she blessed us with."

Peridot turned towards the fusion, quickly becoming aware of the warm smile on her face as she listened to Garnet's words. It was surreal really. This Gem in front of her, capable of taking down a fully functional Quartz warrior, held such a strong love for this human child. It was a wonderful thing really…

"Well… I'm sure she'd be happy to hear you say that." Peridot found herself whispering, warmth shining in her eyes as she glanced up at the larger Gem. It felt correct to say, considering that the last time she'd spoken about Rose, it hadn't been in the most positive way. Garnet nodded in response.

"Yes." Peridot felt the other give her another tight squeeze. "And, Peridot. I also want you to know how much I appreciate you coming into our lives." The green Gem's eyes widened. She definitely hadn't been expecting that.

"Really?"

"Of course. It's been a _long_ time since we welcomed a Homeworld Gem into our family." Peridot glanced off to the side, a flattered expression on her face. It wasn't everyday the de facto leader of the Crystal Gems said such words of praise to anyone that wasn't Steven.

"Golly. Well… thanks Garnet." She turned her attention back to the coffee table, her eyes catching sight of the sea star again. The green Gem leaned forward to reach over and grab it, observing its five-pointed structure. She busied herself with running her fingers across its bumpy surface. "I must admit… I'm thankful for the way things have turned out as well."

"We all are. Steven wanted to be your friend since the first time he saw you, y'know." Peridot kept her eyes on the starfish in her grasp, though she gave a brief sideways glance to the boy sleeping beside her in Garnet's lap.

"Yeah?"

"Mm hm. Back when we first saw you at the Galaxy Warp."

"That _was_ you!" Peridot interjected, momentarily tearing her eyes away from the sea creature. "I knew I was being watched…" She mumbled to herself. "No one believed me when I got back to Homeworld." The green Gem muttered, the annoyance in her voice clear. Garnet let out a quiet laugh.

"Well, they'll never appreciate you the way we do." She glanced down to the child in her lap. "The way Steven does." Peridot seemed quite smug at the notion.

"Of course they won't." She stated confidently. "They don't know what a good thing they had in me. It's their loss, as far as I'm concerned." The fusion nodded in agreement.

"I'm glad you realize that." She gave the smaller Gem a final affectionate squeeze before sitting up, Steven cradled in her arms. "I'm going to put your big brother back into his own bed. I think Steven would probably appreciate not waking up with a stiff neck." Garnet made her way over to the stairs, taking a little extra time to tuck the young child in before heading in the direction of the Temple.

"Have a good rest of the morning, Peridot. I hope our conversation was helpful to you." The green Gem nodded in reply. Garnet offered a final smile before proceeding into the Burning Room, unlikely to emerge again until the later morning hours.

Peridot held the sea star close to her, still taking in its shape and unique texture. She glanced back up to the loft, her ears easily picking up Steven's light snoring.

"Thank you, Steven." She mumbled quietly, aware that the boy wouldn't hear her. She knew the child hadn't just chosen this gift on a whim. Stars were the symbol of the Crystal Gems. The symbol of the team. The symbol of the family...

By presenting her with such a gift, Steven was basically saying that he considered her a part of his family. His younger sister, as Garnet had put it.

The green Gem felt little tears of happiness pricking at the corners of her eyes, realizing just how significant this gift really was. Realizing that, for the first time in her life, she wasn't just a number. She was part of a close-knit family. And it would have never happened if not for Steven's mother and her followers, the brave Gems who had turned their backs on Homeworld in the hopes of leading better lives on Earth.

Peridot's eyes turned towards the painting of Rose guarding over the entrance to the home, a sort of maternal warmth seeming to radiate from it. The green Gem stood from her spot on the couch, the sea star still in her grasp. She wandered over to the Temple door, glanced back at the image once more, and uttered a humble phrase of gratitude before disappearing into the depths of the Temple.

"Thank you… Rose Quartz."

* * *

 _A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update! Gave Garnet a lot of focus in this chapter because who doesn't love Square Mom? I hope it was worth the wait!_


End file.
